Truth or Dare Without the Truth Part
by the crazy sane person
Summary: UP FOR ADOPTION! JUST MESSAGE ME! Alice has dragged everyone to the mall but Emmetts bored. What will happen? Well read and find out! Rated T for future chapters.
1. Hey Mikey!

**AN- I know this is a bit over done but I love these storys so I thought I would have a go. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I saw a shooting star the other day and wished i could own Twilight (or just Edward). Still waiting for it to happen though...**

* * *

**Chapter One**

'**Hey Mikey!'**

**(EmPOV)**

Bored. Bored. Bored. BORED!

'Aren't you finished yet? How many more shops do you need to go in?' I wined as Alice dragged us into yet another store.

'This is only the second one we've been in Emmett.' She sighed.

'But I'm bored!' I moaned.

'Oh, I know.' Muttered an annoyed looking Edward.

Ok I needed to keep my thoughts a bit quieter.

'Just a bit.' He muttered. Still annoyed. Oops.

'I'm still bored.' I moaned again.

'Then find something to do!'

'Like what? We're in a mall full of... Ooh! Ooh! Ooh! I know! I know! Let's play Truth or Dare... but without the Truth part!'

'So what you mean is 'let's play Dares'?' asked Jasper.

'Exactly.' I replied, grinning.

'I don't know.' Said Edward eyeing Bella.

'No! I want to play.' She said grinning at me.

'Yay!' Squealed Alice. 'Who's going first?'

'Well as it was his idea Emmett should go.' Replied my angel, Rose. I grinned at her.

'Ok who's my first victim?' I looked around the mall for inspiration and sniggered when I saw him standing by the food court. I looked at each member of my family before resting my gaze on Bella. Her grin faded as she looked back at me.

'Oh no.' She whispered hiding slightly behind Edward. She looked kind of scared. Hehe. She should be. Edward just glared at me. _Sorry bro _I thought.

'Bella do you know the song 'Hey Mickey'?' She nodded. 'Good.'

**(?POV)**

I was standing by the food court pretending to listen to Jessica babbling about something or other when I noticed some girl walking towards us. Dressed as a cheerleader. Ok weird. She looked kind of like Bella. As she got closer I realised it _was_ Bella. Holding a microphone.

Suddenly music started playing really loud from somewhere. It sounded like the intro for 'Hey Mickey'. Bella looked really apologetic as she started singing into the mic.

**(BPOV)**

I couldn't believe I was doing this. I walked until I knew he had recognised me and waited for the music. I shot him an apologetic look and started singing.

_Oh Mikey, you're so lame_

_You're so lame, it's such a shame_

_Hey Mikey, Hey Mikey_

_Oh Mikey, you're so lame_

_You're so lame, it's such a shame_

_Hey Mikey, Hey Mikey_

_Oh Mikey, you're so lame_

_You're so lame, it's such a shame_

_Hey Mikey_

_Hey Mikey_

_You've been around five ticks and_

_That's a little long_

_You think you're always right but_

_We know you're always wrong_

_Why can't you say goodbye_

_So he can take me home_

_Mikey_

_Coz when I say I will_

_It really means I won't_

_You're giving me the creeps_

_Baby please, baby don't_

_Every day you won't leave me alone_

_Mikey_

_Oh Mikey, w__hat a pity_

_You don't understand_

_He takes me by the heart_

_When he takes me by the hand_

_Oh Mikey, he's so pretty_

_Can't you understand?_

_This guy's not you Mikey_

_Ooh what you do Mikey, do Mikey_

_I broke your heart_

_Mikey_

_Hey Mikey_

_When I get you with Dads tazer_

_Everyone's gonna know_

_Every time you move_

_I turn around and say no_

_There's nothing you can use_

_So please just go_

_Mikey_

_So go on then and bugger off_

_I don't think you can take it_

_So just bug off while you can_

_Oh please baby, please_

_Just sod off while you can_

_Mikey_

_Oh Mikey, yo__u're so lame_

_You're so lame, it's such a shame_

_Hey Mikey, Hey Mikey_

_Oh Mikey, what a pity_

_You don't understand_

_He takes me by the heart_

_When he takes me by the hand_

_Oh Mikey, he's so pretty_

_Can't you understand?_

_This guy's not you Mikey_

_Ooh what you do Mikey, do Mikey_

_I broke your heart_

_Mikey_

_Oh Mikey, what a pity_

_You don't understand_

_He takes me by the heart_

_When he takes me by the hand_

_Oh Mikey, he's so pretty_

_Can't you understand?_

_This guy's not you Mikey_

_Ooh what you do Mikey, do Mikey_

_I broke your heart_

_Mikey_

_Oh Mikey, what a pity_

_You don't understand_

_He takes me by the heart_

_When he takes me by the hand_

_Oh Mikey, he's so pretty_

_Can't you understand?_

_This guy's not you Mikey_

_Ooh what you do Mikey, do Mikey_

_I broke your heart_

_Mikey_

The whole mall broke into applause. I just turned bright red. Obviously. I quickly turned and walked back to where the rest of them were laughing uncontrollably.

**(EmPOV)**

OMG that was perfect! Who knew Bella could sing? And the look on poor Mikey's face! Priceless! Finally today was getting interesting.

**(?POV) (AN-Not same '?' as before)**

Haha! That was so funny! Bella's face! Mikes face! I didn't know whose was better. Bella walked over to us and went straight to Edwards side and cuddled in. Aaww.

'Is it my go now? She asked. Every one nodded. She looked around at us all, trying to choose who to dare. After a few seconds she stopped a me and grinned. 'Right. I dare you to...'

* * *

**AN- Oohh Cliffy... who's she going to Dare? Well _I'm_ not sure at the moment... so give me some ideas! I need dare ideas aswell.**

**Me and the crazy sane persons mate sat and wrote the new version of 'Hey Mickey' AND IT FITS THE TUNE!!!!!!!!**

**pwease reveiw?**

**:P**


	2. Are you my Mommy? Part one

**AN**- **Ok I know its short but it sort of came to a natural finish. Read an Review!**

**

* * *

****Chapter Two**

"**Are you my Mommy?"**

**Part One**

**(JPOV)**

Who would have thought Bella, _Bella_, could be so mean? I mean come on! It's Bella. Timid little Bella who wouldn't hurt a fly. _Bella._ Aaahhh!

**(EmPOV)**

Hahahaha! Now this is what I'm talking about.

**(BPOV)**

Oh. I feel so bad now. How could I do this? Haha! Who am I kidding? This is going to be hilarious!

**(RPOV)**

Ok. I know I don't particularly like the girl but wow, has she got style.

**(JPOV)**

Uumm… Where did they get the mask?

**(APOV)**

I'm so glad I found it. Ok. Ok. I know I'm sort of betraying Jazz but I did warn him that this mall trip was going to be different. Who would have thought Bella had it in her? Oohh… this is so fun!

**(?POV) (AN- Yes, another one)**

What are they doing? I knew the Cullens where weird, I mean who didn't? But this was strange even for them. And what's with the mask?

* * *

**AN**- **DONT SKIP! DONT SKIP! DONT SKIP! DONT SKIP! DONT SKIP! DONT SKIP! ****DONT SKIP! DONT SKIP! DONT SKIP! DONT SKIP! **

**Hehe. Another cliffy. I do like those, dont you? No? Well tough, every chapters gunna have one. :D**

**So whose the other '?' Well im not completely sure but i have a few ideas. **

**If you want another chapter your gunna have to answer these questions...**

** -Who do you think the new '?' is? Why?**

** -Whats with the mask?**

** -Whats Bella dared Jasper to do?**

**See not to hard.**

**Oh, I still need ideas for Dares!**

**POWER TO THE CRAZY!!!!**

**:P**


End file.
